tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tankers
Tankers, or Wagons, (also known as tank cars in the US) are round wagons designed for carrying liquids on the railway. Standard Tankers II= |-|I= Standard Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Standard tankers are painted white, black, grey and brown. They are used for carrying any type of liquid, instead of a specific type. Trivia * The only time standard tankers were seen with faces was in the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. ** The faces were reused from the narrow gauge slate trucks. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail Fuel Tankers III= |-|II= |-|I= Fuel Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Fuel tankers (also known as petrol tankers) are painted yellow with pictures of fire in red diamonds and "SODOR FUEL" in black on both sides. They are used for carrying fuel and petrol. In the thirteenth season, the words "Sodor Fuel" were replaced with an image of a red gas can on both sides. In the video game Railway Adventures (PC game), the tankers have a gas pump nozzle spewing out green liquid and have the word "FUEL" on both sides. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire, as James once found out when his tankers caught fire. Some in the Railway Series have carried logos from companies such as BP and Shell. Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in black and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke. Apparently it was intended to sound like "Sod off, you all". * One of the models for the fuel tankers used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. * The only time a fuel tanker was seen with a face was in the Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (still available in various parts of Asia) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with an oil and milk tanker) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Tomix * Märklin * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Busy Bee James; discontinued) * Lionel Trains * Tomica Tar Tankers II= |-|I= Tar Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Tar tankers are painted black with "TAR" written on the sides in white. They are used for carrying tar. James once crashed into some after losing control of his trucks. Trivia * Eight tar tanker models are on display at Drayton Manor. * The only time tar tankers were seen with faces was in the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. ** The faces were reused from the narrow gauge slate trucks. * In the first and second seasons, due to budget limitations the tar tankers were painted half black and half white, the white side being used as the milk tankers. Merchandise * ERTL (with milk tanker; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale; HO discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Tomica * Boss (with Diesel 10; discontinued) Oil Tankers II= |-|I= Oil Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Oil tankers are painted black with "OIL" in white on the sides. There are also a number of older, dirtier oil tankers that can be seen around Sodor. In the CGI Series, the tankers have also been used for carrying diesel fuel instead of oil. Also, the words "OIL" have been replaced with an image of an oil rig with oil coming out of it on a golden circle. Trivia * A model of an oil tanker is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * Three oil tankers gained faces in Journey Beyond Sodor. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (red and light-up silver) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2013) * Motor Road and Rail * Bachmann (both versions) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and milk tanker) * Lionel Trains * Tomica * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks Milk Tankers III= |-|II= |-|I= Milk Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels (6 wheels in the RWS) Milk tankers are painted white with "TIDMOUTH MILK" in blue on the sides. They are used to carry milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Toby collects one from the dairy each morning on his way to Anopha with the quarrymen and leaves it at Ffarquhar to be loaded. After being loaded, the van is coupled behind Clarabel and taken to the dairy on Thomas' first train. While Thomas was away having his front mended, a diesel railcar named Daisy was brought to do his work. Daisy, who was then a lazy sort, did mind and refused to pull the tanker. To their annoyance Toby and Percy had to make special trips to deliver the milk. However, now that Daisy has learnt sense, she sometimes takes the milk instead of Thomas. From Misty Island Rescue onwards, the words "TIDMOUTH MILK" have been replaced by a logo of a cow in a blue circle. Trivia * Three milk tanker models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In the first and second seasons, due to budget limitations the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, the black side being used as the tar tankers. * In the Railway Series, milk tankers have six wheels, are painted yellow and do not have any writing. * Milk tankers are lined with glass on the inside. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; with a tar tanker) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (with Diesel) (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and oil tanker) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Tomica (with Percy) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Emily; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Raspberry Syrup Tankers I= Raspberry Syrup Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Raspberry syrup tankers are painted dark red with raspberries pictured on the sides. A model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. One only appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas and the magazine story, Cheers for Thomas. Trivia * Despite only appearing in the eighth season, Bachmann depicts their large scale and HO scale models of the tanker with a CGI-styled logo. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) Cream Tankers II= |-|I= Cream Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Cream tankers are painted cream with milk churns pictured on the sides. They first appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. Trivia * A cream tanker's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Take Along (discontinued) Water Tankers I= Water Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Water tankers are painted sky blue. They first appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, Day Out with Thomas 2008 Exclusive and search and rescue centre versions; normal version discontinued) * Wood * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Interactive Learning Railway * Bachmann (coming soon) Jam Tankers I= Jam Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Jam tankers (also known as jelly tankers in the US) are painted silver and grey. They are used for carrying jam. In the ninth season episode, Respect for Gordon, Gordon collided into them and jam went flying everywhere. Toffee Tankers I= Toffee Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Toffee tankers (also known as taffy tankers in the US) are painted orange. One appeared in the tenth season episode "Sticky Toffee Thomas". Thomas offered to deliver the toffee tanker to the best costume party for Toby, after he crashed into him, damaging Toby's axle. Merchandise * Bachmann (large scale; coming soon) Sugar Tankers I= Sugar Tankers *'Configuration': 4 wheels Sugar tankers are painted blue. They are used to carry sugar. One sugar tanker was once tipped over, spilling sugar over the tracks. They only appeared in the book, Dustin Comes in First. Merchandise * My First Thomas Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland